What hasn't been told
by FantasticTomato
Summary: [Post-game] Being haunted by all of his memories, a certain red-haired ex-God-General finally decides to chase a dream he had already given up on. Asch x Natalia
1. First flashback

So here is my first fanfiction.

Please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**Tales of the Abyss! _All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**First flashback**

Sheridan it had been, he remembered. Such a long time had passed but he could still recall every detail. It was the first time he had been that close to her ever since he got kidnapped. With a sigh he laid back on his bed. The images, sounds and her sweet scent mixed with the salty sea breeze came back to his mind, just as if it had happened moments ago...

He felt her soft lips on his cheek and instantly froze. He kept staring at the smiling face of the young, blond woman right in front of him. Her face remained just a few inches away from his. She frowned. "Asch? Are you all right?"  
He slowly shook his head, still not able to say a word. Why would she?!-  
"It was just a kiss on the cheek to say thank you, Asch. Remember, we used to do that quite often as children. It didn't bother you then."  
Finally he could move again and took a few steps back. "A-as children, yes! That was _years_ ago! We aren't children anymore! J-just don't do that so carefree!", he muttered rubbing his flushed cheek. It wasn't that he didn't like it. In fact he really had enjoyed it. But sadly it was not possible. He had already let his past life behind. His family, his home... and _her_.  
Noticing her sad face, he regretted his reaction. Hurting her wasn't his intention at all. It wasn't her fault after all. He cleared his throat, suppressing the sudden urge to embrace the girl he always longed for.  
"Listen, Natalia. In our current situation something like this wouldn't work. It's too dangerous... and too distracting. I _need_ to destroy Vandesdelca's disgusting plans before he can harm even more people." I just can't rely on that stupid replica, he silently added in his mind. "But after that... I'll keep my promise... you have been the one and only person who ever made me pinky swear after all... I don't think such a promise could possibly be broken."  
A small smile appeared on her unusually pale face. "You always hated that, didn't you?"  
"I still do." He smiled back.

Back to reality he opened his eyes, wondering if she was still believing in that promise he had made once again on that day. But it didn't matter anyway. He had made his decision. The dead should better stay dead...


	2. Second flashback

Please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**Second flashback**

Asch rolled to his side. He didn't get much sleep lately due to all the memories circling endlessly through his tired mind. Almost one month had passed since he and his more than stupid replica had been brought back to life by Lorelei. He still couldn't entirely understand how Lorelei accomplished that. His body had been pierced with three swords after all! But as much as he tried to remember, all he could recall was waking up near Hod. And to all of that he found himself lying next to that dreck. At least it seemed like he really had managed to stop Van. Staring into the darkness he sank into the memories…

He opened his eyes, blinking confused. _So this is death?_, he thought, staring at the bright stars covering a clear dark night sky. He certainly had expected something utterly different. With relief he noticed he could move normally, even if it hurt a little. His body felt heavy, almost as if something big kept sitting on his chest. Taking a deep breath he pressed his hands into the damp grass and pushed himself into a sitting position. _Wait-_, it crossed his still dizzy mind, _I'm breathing?_. His confusion growing with every second passing he pressed his index finger to his throat. _A pulse? How is that even possible?!_ Unbelieving his hands started to feel around on his chest. The painful wounds were gone! Just as his former clothes were … They had been replaced by a black shirt and pants, both covered with red lines. Over that he wore a dark coat, cut open from the waist down to his ankles. A little similar to the clothes Luke had been wearing all the time, except to the fact that his new clothes looked kind of ragged. What in Lorelei's name was going on?!  
_"Heed my voice!..."_  
The familiar sound sent a shiver down his spine.  
_"You, who became the leftover ashes of the sacred flame…"_  
_Lorelei?_, he answered. His mind was circling by now, not able to grasp a single clear thought.  
_"I am the one you call Lorelei. You overturned the score I foretold and saved this world from destruction. Accept your life as a sign of my gratitude."_  
_You say… I'm not dead? I'm alive?!_, he burst out, still not sure if he wasn't dreaming. _Then what about the replica! And the others! Are they okay?!_  
_"There is no further need… for me to communicate with you… I need to restore… my power… Please protect the world… you created…"_  
And with that the connection was gone, leaving a terrible headache.  
_Lorelei?_, he asked once again but was responded with silence.  
Rubbing his hurting temples he tried to settle the chaos of thoughts swirling through his head.  
So he wasn't dead. Lorelei had resurrected him somehow and needed to rest now. He could see Hod from where he was sitting. Probably he wasn't far away from Tataroo Valley. Eldrant had been floating close to the Ispanian Peninsula before he… well, got stabbed.  
A sudden whining sound made him look around in surprise. And there he was, lying right next to him, blinking into the moonlit scenery, adjusting his eyes to the faint light of the starry sky. The man who had stolen his place in this world. Luke fon Fabre. Why hadn't he noticed that dreck earlier? Gritting his teeth Asch rose to his feet, stumbling in a lack of balance. He caught himself from falling back to his knees and silently cursed his legs for their unfamiliar weakness. Just how long had he been sleeping to lose this much strength?!  
"Asch?", he heard the replica ask. "Am I dead?... I have to be… Since you are here…"  
"No, we aren't. You're alive and I'm as well. Even though I don't understand how that is possible. Lorelei brought us back.", Asch responded with a slight annoyance. Explaining everything to that stupid trash was the last thing he needed to do now. He watched Luke sitting up. At least it looked like he wasn't the only one having problems to control his own body.  
"We're alive?", Luke repeated looking around in unbelief. "Wait, how long have we been sleeping?!", he suddenly cried out, his eyes widening in horror.  
"How should I now?", Asch grumbled, following Lukes sight - and immediately understood what the replica meant. The complete ruin of Eldrant was covered in vines, moss and even bushes. It must have taken years to grow. In silence both kept staring at the huge complex that once had been floating in the air. Asch was the one to break the silence. "I'm leaving for Sheridan.", he announced. Luke turned around, looking at him in surprise.  
"Sheridan? Why that? Why don't we go straight to Baticul? Natalia and the others will likely be there!" Asch shot a piercing glare at his replica.  
"That's exactly why I'm not going there. We're both most certainly believed to be dead. Do you really think it would be a good idea to walk right into the capital like nothing happened? Adding to that we don't know anything about what happened in our absence. I'll gather information in Sheridan and decide what to do after that." Luke still seemed to be in some state of confusion. It took him some time to answer but finally he opened his mouth.  
"Do what you want, Asch. I will go to Baticul. I promised my friends I'd come back and _I'm_ going to keep my promise!" Asch narrowed his eyes, peering at the defect right in front of him.  
"I don't care what you're doing but you better _don't - even - try_ to make me feel guilty. Breaking promises is not my intention. Don't tell _anyone_ you met me here. This is nothing for you to decide.", he growled forcefully. Without paying further attention to the replicas dumbfounded face he turned around and slowly started to make his way up the hill covered with hundreds of Selenia flowers. It wasn't like he didn't want to go back to Baticul at all. He really didn't intend to break the promise he made to Natalia. But considering the long time that had passed since he had left this world involuntarily everything may have changed. There wasn't any guarantee he'd be welcomed back to Baticul as if nothing had happened. _If someone is considered to be dead…_, he thought to himself, _there will likely be no one waiting for him to come back… people tend to move on… to forget what is gone… and to replace it by something new._ He had been replaced once. Back then he had made the mistake to come back without any mental preparation and he had seen his replacement play and laugh with _his_ family, with _his_ fiancée, taking away _his_ life. And it had _hurt_. He wouldn't repeat that mistake…


	3. Third flashback

Please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**Third flashback**

Sheridan had been a good choice for his body to recover. Day by day he gathered more of his former strength.  
Still Asch shuddered while thinking about the journey to Sheridan. He had travelled all over Auldrant before but this time it had been a torture…

His body felt awkwardly numb and exhausted. It didn't surprise him at all. He had heard of this before. Often people who had been in a coma for a while weren't even able to stand on their own. But he didn't have any other choice anyway.  
It was a blessing in disguise Lorelei hadn't taken away the little pouch filled with gald, he kept hidden under his clothes. Thanks to his former journeys around Chesedonia he knew the favorite campsites of travelling merchants. It didn't take much time to locate one of them near Tataroo Valley. He convinced the merchant to sell him some of his supplies and left without any further rest. He didn't have time to waste.  
After some terrible days and nights of stumbling around through the landscape of the Ispanian Peninsula, nearly fainting several times, he finally reached Chesedonia. He really could consider himself more than lucky for not running into many monsters.  
With all of his remaining strength he dragged himself to the inn. Barely awake he entered the room he had reserved for the night just a few moments ago and collapsed onto the bed. _Maybe I should peek into that defects mind… _, he thought, _just to check where he is now._  
He tried to concentrate but without any success. Overwhelmed by exhaustion he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep…

Waking up Asch groaned. Every inch of his body was aching. He felt like if a herd of giant rappigs had trampled right over his entire body while he had been asleep. Biting his lower lip he carefully sat up. In this condition he definitely wasn't able to reach Sheridan any time soon. He could feel happy if he was able to just go out of the inn to buy some more supplies. He gritted his teeth and stood up. Staggering a few steps forward he tried to regain his lost balance. Finally standing still he straightened his clothes and took a deep breath. Precariously he made his way down the stairs and left the inn. Blinking into the burning midday sun he wondered about what to buy first. As he decided medical-supply had the highest priority in his current state of health, he dived into the crowd of people, eagerly hurrying around to get their shopping done. Looking around for the pharmacists market stall a familiar face caught his attention.  
Just a few steps away a young man was observing several different pieces of clothing. His ash blond hair had grown a little since he had met him last. Suddenly realizing his problem of travelling to Sheridan had probably been solved, he started following the young pilot with some safety distance. Trying to talk to him now would only end up in drawing undesired attention. After checking a seemingly endless amount of different stores, the young male eventually left the market. Clearly short of breath, Asch caught up with him near the town's southern exit.  
"Excuse me-", he panted grabbing the blonds shoulder. "There isn't any possibility you could take me along to Sheridan, is there, Ginji?"  
The young man whipped round, facing the red-haired with a quite startled expression.  
"Who are-", he began but suddenly fell silent, looking like he had seen a ghost.  
"You're – How – Why- That's impossible-!", he stammered, his eyes widening in disbelief. Asch silently nodded and motioned his counterpart to be quiet. "I'll explain everything to you as soon as we enter the Albiore."  
Ginji hesitated for a moment, still scanning the familiar man with a wary gaze. Then he agreed.

Shortly after they both were sitting in the Albiore, facing each other.  
"So it wasn't just a rumor.", the blond began, now a rather curious expression on his face.  
"A rumor?" Asch narrowed his eyes, wondering if Luke had already blabbered out his secret.  
"The people of Sheridan were whispering about the son of Duke Fabre. They said the hero of Auldrant came back to life right on the day of his coming of age ceremony."  
_So I'm officially an adult now…_, Asch thought. _This means I missed nearly two years._  
"But Asch, tell me, how is this possible? You're both alive, am I right? How did you come back?"  
Torn from his thoughts, Asch looked back up at Ginji and shrugged.  
"You'll have to ask Lorelei about that. We both woke up near Tataroo Valley a few days ago. Lorelei told me our revival was some kind of sign of his gratitude for saving this world. I don't know more myself. But how the hell did that replica reach Baticul that fast? His state of health wasn't any better than mine."  
Ginji was smiling by now. "I guess that's thanks to my sister. Noelle flew to Baticul a week ago. She had promised, she would take your and Luke's friends to Tataroo Valley while your coming of age ceremony was held at the manor. They all refused to celebrate the ceremony in front of a grave."  
"So that's why…", Asch grumbled. "They must have arrived right after I left."  
"Why didn't you go straight to Baticul anyway?", he heard the young pilot ask. Watching him turn around to start the Albiore, Asch sat back in his rather comfortable seat.  
"I need to recover for a while. Furthermore I will gather some information first.", he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Say Ginji, what happened in my absence? Any major changes?"  
The engines began to roar as the Alboire III slowly lifted from the ground. Clouds of dust shot up and kept whirling around its wings.  
"Well…", the pilot pondered. "Kimlasca and Malkuth both revived their research on fomicry. – Not to create any more replicas of course!", he quickly added catching Asch's slightly displeased glare.  
"They are trying to make this world a better place for originals and their replicas. If I'm informed correctly they currently are working on a solution for the so called 'fonon disassociation'. I didn't understand what they meant, but I overheard some of Sheridan's researches talking about it."  
Asch frowned. Fonon disassociation… Until now he had totally forgotten about it. Hopefully the solution would be found before the terrible pain would show up again. It really was kind of ironic. Just brought back to life a few days ago he was already worrying about dying once again. Looking back up, he noticed Ginji peering at him.  
"What's wrong?", he asked, slightly alarmed.  
The pilot cleared his throat and seemed somewhat nervous.  
"I guess there is one more thing I need to tell you.", he started, apparently searching for fitting words.  
"Our dearly beloved princess Natalia, well, may become the queen anytime soon."  
It hit Asch like a punch right in the face. Natalia becoming the queen? That meant-  
"What about King Ingobert?!", he burst out.  
"The King suddenly fell ill some time ago. The doctors said it was nothing fatal. But still they prescribed him to rest. He isn't allowed to be exposed to any kind of mental or physical stress right now. Since princess Natalia is the only heiress, he decided for her to become the rightful queen of Kimlasca as soon as possible."  
Utterly shocked Asch stared at the young pilot. Natalia becoming the queen… that inescapably led to the fact she would be searching for someone to support her and to help her in always finding the right path. For someone to keep their promise in _his_ place. For someone to become her _king_!


	4. Fourth flashback

Please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**Fourth flashback**

And there he was, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
_Replaced once again_, he thought with a bitter laugh. It was ridiculous. Maybe it would have turned out different, if he had chosen to go back to Baticul. But he hadn't. _It is better for her this way..._, he kept telling himself, still pondering about the past few weeks…

Right after their arrival in Sheridan, Asch had run off to the inn. Now sitting on the bed he tried to get rid of all the chaotic thoughts circling through his mind. Sending off the Dark Wings to gather information had become futile by now. Noelle had informed her brother pretty well about everything going on in the Capital of Light. She had gotten quiet close to the group in his absence. Even though nothing was officially announced until now, Natalia had told her about everything.  
Maybe it would have been better, if he had gone straight to Baticul as Luke and Ginji had suggested. Trying to calm the anger he felt rising, he started wandering around in the small room. He was already mentally prepared for a situation like this, but being honest to himself, he had been hoping he wouldn't have to face it. Ever since he had seen that replica replacing him about ten years ago, he had sworn to leave everything behind. Not only for himself but for his friends and family.  
_Even if it isn't me… it's fine…_, it echoed through his mind. Clenching his fists he pushed away the painful memories. But what if everything repeated itself? What if Natalia had already chosen someone else, someone new she wanted to be with?  
If that was the case he would only make her suffer by showing himself to her.  
Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, intensely concentrating. He needed to know. Natalia was the only person he had not been able to forget. As hard as he had tried, she always came back to his mind. Especially since he had met her again after their long time of separation. There was no doubt. It didn't matter if he wanted to or not. He still loved her.  
_Come on, replica_, he thought, focusing on his opened fon slots. Suddenly his foggy sight cleared and he was looking right into a young man's face through his replicas eyes. Silently he kept watching. It took him a moment to realize Luke was talking to Guy.  
"Luke? Are you all right?", he heard him ask with a worried look, followed by a wince and a nod on Luke's side.  
"You still have those headaches?"  
Luke rubbed his temples. "Actually this is the first time since I came back here.", he murmured. "I guess I'd better get some rest."  
Guy nodded in agreement. "I'll be leaving then. See you later."  
With that he left Luke's room.  
Luke seemed to be waiting for him to be out of hearing range, then he relaxed.  
"Asch?", he asked a little insecure. "Is that you?"  
_No, this is Emperor Peony. - Of course it's me! Who else?!"_, his original answered, clearly annoyed by the stupid question. He had accepted Luke as a separate being after their fight on Eldrant. But that still didn't make him less annoying in some points.  
"Don't be so mean.", Luke pouted. "Anyways, what do you want?"  
Suddenly unsure about his precipitous action he fell silent.  
_Well-_, he began and nervously ran a hand through his hair. _Ginji told me that the King is ill. How is he now?_  
"Uncle feels a little better. But he's still very weak."  
Asch paused for a moment, biting his lower lip.  
_What about Natalia?..._, he finally managed to ask, making it sound as casual as he could. Luke frowned.  
"There wasn't much time for me to talk to her. She is very busy taking over most of her father's work.", he answered, his usually cheerful voice laced with worry.  
"I've seen her wandering around in the castle a couple of times though. She looks really tired and kind of… sad. When I came back she really seemed to be happy for a short time. But since then… it almost feels like she is avoiding me for some reason."  
As Asch stayed silent, Luke continued his report.  
"Well, I guess since Guy is comforting her from time to time she will be okay."  
_Guy is doing __**what**__?!_  
Startled by his originals sudden outburst Luke raised his eyebrows.  
"Comforting her? Well, like cheering her up, I guess. He visits her quite often."  
_I know what comforting means, you dreck! Are you really that stupid?!_, Asch snapped back.  
"Well, it must be the genes.", Luke countered.  
_Oh just shut up!_, Asch snarled at his replica and cut off the connection.  
Fighting down his rising anger he clenched his fist and hit the wall.  
"Guy Cecil?! Why he of all people?!", he growled. Sinking back on his bed his anger turned into desperation. What in Lorelei's name was he supposed to do now?...


	5. A light in pitch darkness

Please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**A light in pitch darkness**

Slowly sitting up on his bed he peered to the window.  
The first rays of light shone through the thin curtain. As much as he had been thinking about his situation, he didn't come to any solution. Halfheartedly he got dressed and washed his face.  
There had always been something for him to do. But now there was nothing. He still couldn't fight that well in his current state of health. Vandesdelca was defeated and his former life was gone completely by now.  
_Maybe I would better have stayed dead…,_ he thought and was instantly punished with a piercing headache. Groaning he grabbed his hurting head, leaning himself against the closest wall.  
"What the-", he hissed through his gritted teeth.  
_I did it!_, a familiar voice was cheering. _I finally came through all by myself!_  
Slightly surprised Asch blinked into the dim light filling his room.  
"Replica?!", he snarled, not believing his copy now had mastered this as well. He really was about to out-compete his original. Well, at least this was explaining the several weak headaches he had been having lately.  
"What do you want, dreck?...", he asked, hoping it would be something worth hearing of.  
_You want to see Natalia, don't you?_, Luke asked, waiting for his original to answer.  
"Even if I do, I won't." Asch spat.  
_But I have some news for you!_, Luke announced, paying no attention to his originals interjection. Asch couldn't tell whether it would be good or bad news for him.  
_You already know of Guy and Natalia… well, Guy is my best friend and I'm really happy he seems to overcome his fear of women step by step, but-_  
"Just get to the point!", Asch cut off Luke's gibberish. Luke sighted in response.  
_Remember I told you Natalia keeps avoiding me? Guess why. I remember her of you. And it hurts her. She still really misses you… still loves you, I think. Both of them wouldn't be happy, if she just keeps pretending everything is okay. For her it would be best if you come back._  
"You figured that out all by yourself?", Asch mumbled, not trusting his replicas judgment.  
Luke hesitated for a moment, but then he went on:  
_Yes… and no… well, Tear told me.,_ he admitted. _But anyways, you should come back to Baticul. Not only for Natalia. We need to talk to Jade because of the fonon disassociation… and mother…_  
"What about mother?! Is something wrong with her?!", Asch exclaimed, now clearly alarmed.  
_She has been asking for you several times… she still hopes for you to come back as well… and you know what mental stress does to her health…_, Luke explained with a troubled voice.  
_But Asch, there is a masquerade ball here in about two weeks, arranged by some of Baticuls nobility. Don't you think that would be a good opportunity to check things for yourself? You could go there instead of me. No one would ever notice! I didn't intend to go there anyway… Tear needs my help with some of her work._  
"Yeah sure, work…", Asch murmured. Ignoring Luke's embarrassed protest, he considered his suggestion as a rather good chance to see the situation for himself.  
"I'll think about it.", he simply replied.  
Luke seemed to be slightly surprised now. _And I thought it would be much harder to convince you._  
Asch growled. "I didn't say I would come for sure!"  
His replica chuckled in response. _You didn't decline it either. I'll go prepare the costume then._  
"Do what you want." Asch grumbled. "But get out of my mind already!"  
And with a short, but friendly _Goodbye_ Luke's voice was gone, as was the pain Asch's head.  
Hopefully Luke was preparing a costume that wasn't as awkward as he feared it to be…


	6. The Capital of Light

Please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**The Capital of Light**

To Asch it had seemed like an eternity until the two weeks had passed. He had been helping Ginji as a courier to pass the time. Flying all over Auldrant they had delivered several packages with important supplies to all the fomicry researchers. In exchange the pilot had promised him to take him to Baticul. Here and there Asch had been having short conversations with Luke to discuss the missing details. Luke was now waiting near the Capital's city gates.  
The Albiore III was hovering close to the city's walls, slowly descending. As it landed smoothly on the dusty ground, Asch quickly thanked Ginji and hurried down the Albiore's metal-staircase. There was definitely no need of being spotted by the castles guards.  
Swiftly he took the few missing steps to his replica. As the dust settled after the Albiore's take-off, Asch frowned. The upper half of Luke's face was covered by a black mask. The nose-part was ending in a birdlike peak measuring about a fingers length. Attached to each of the mask's sides there were four long and elegant feathers, covering the sides of Luke's head.  
"A raven? I remember you of a _raven_?", Asch snarled, skipping the greeting. Luke nodded eagerly.  
"You dislike it? I think it fits you. Ravens are smart and wise-"  
"And a sign of misfortune and death. Thanks Luke, that _really_ fits me.", the redhead snapped at his replica.  
Scratching his head, Luke took off the mask and handed it to Asch, along with a bag of his clothes.  
"Well, it will still look good on you, I guess."  
Making a derisive noise Asch quickly scanned his surroundings and started changing into Luke's everyday clothes.  
"I'll be back in four days.", he heard his replica say while pulling his head through one of Luke's shirts. To fit into Luke's usual appearance he hadn't used any hair gel this morning.  
With a quick movement of his left hand he fixed the unfamiliar hairstyle. Using his left hand again for everything felt a little strange but as long as he didn't have to write or wield a sword, no one would notice.  
Luke examined his original with a scrutinizing look.  
"Like looking into a mirror.", he concluded. "The ball will take place in the castle tomorrow evening, since they needed a really huge hall. All of the others will be there as well."  
_Of course,_ Asch thought. _They invited all of the hero's friends._  
"I told Jade about you, like we decided before. He'll help you out, if you get in any trouble. We'll talk about the fonon disassociation as soon as I'm back from Yulia City.", Luke went on.  
"And Asch", he snickered. "Keep smiling while dancing or they will notice."  
And as the corners of Asch's mouth turned down, Luke's eyebrows slid up.  
"You know how to dance, don't you?", he asked.  
"Of course I do!... I just haven't danced for more than ten years now. I'm slightly out of practice, to be honest.", Asch murmured, glancing away. Luke peered at him for a moment.  
"You… want me to show you?..."  
"NO! Definitely **no**!", his original burst out, staring at him in disbelief.  
"Oh come on, Asch. You'll only attract everybody's attention if you stumble around on the dance floor."  
Taking a few steps back, Asch kept staring at Luke, who was now offering him to take his hand.  
"You want the others to notice?", Luke asked frowning.  
Gritting his teeth Asch took the replicas hand in his own, his expression rather disgusted by the whole situation.  
"Now put your hand on my waist.", Luke ordered.  
A piercing glare made the replica shudder.  
"I won't do that.", Asch growled. Luke rolled his eyes in response.  
"It's only practice. It's not like I really want to do this either, Asch. Now come on."  
Cursing Asch laid his hand on his replica's waist. Slowly they started to dance in a rather awkward and distanced position.  
A sudden "My, my… What do my eyes have to see here?" made both redheads freeze mid-action.  
"J-Jade-…", Luke stammered staring at the grinning soldier.  
"Too bad I can't show this to the others.", Jade chuckled.  
Turning red as his crimson hair, Asch pushed his replica away.  
"Don't you _dare_ to tell anyone!", he hissed clenching his fists.  
Luke cleared his throat and turned to face Jade.  
"W-well, since you're already here. Would you mind to accompany Asch to the manor? You know me better than he does. I guess our role swap will likely be less noticed as long as you're around."  
"It seems like I have no other choice then.", the bespectacled soldier sighted, ignoring Asch's words of protest.  
Without wasting any further time on their - to Asch unnecessary – conversation, the grumpy red-haired took his bag and left both men behind. Soon followed by the still grinning soldier from Malkuth, Asch wandered through the Capital of Light.  
"Say Asch…", Jade pondered. "Would you mind if I do a quick medical check-up on your body this evening?"  
As he stepped out of the last elevator, Asch examined his unneeded companion's face with a wary gaze.  
"The last time you did a medical check-up on me, your potion put me in a death-like state. I'd rather pass on dying for the third time."  
A happy, but still scary smile played around the soldier's mouth.  
"You don't need to worry. I did the same check-up on Luke yesterday. He survived as you may have noticed."  
This guy could be really creepy sometimes.  
As Asch entered the manor, Jade bid him a brief farewell and disappeared into the castle.  
Taking a deep breath the red-haired stepped through the front door into the manors entrance hall. Looking around he slowly wandered through the familiar hallways, only welcomed by a few quick bows of bypassing maids and servants. Slightly relieved nobody seemed to notice a thing, he opened the door to the replicas bedroom.- Just to look right into a startled face. His sight jumped from her almost golden hair to the blue headband, finally resting on her green eyes, making his jaw drop.  
"There you are, Luke!", the girl exclaimed with a flicker of surprise in her voice.  
"Your mother already asked me to search for you! Don't just disappear without telling anyone! You'll only worry her needlessly.", she scolded him with her index finger raised.  
"Luke?", she repeated as he didn't show any reaction.  
Getting a hold of himself he managed to nod. Raising her brows she examined him from head to toe. "You're acting weird today, you know?", she muttered and glanced away. It was obvious his presence was troubling her.  
Still tongue-tied he took a step back, making place for her to pass through. Looking at him for one last time she left the room. "I'll see you tomorrow.", she murmured and hurried back through the manors inner courtyard.  
Now he understood why Luke had chosen the masquerade ball for his return. They shared one face, one voice, one body. But as soon as Natalia showed up his whole façade dropped. The mask would at least cover part of his expression. With a sight he closed the door behind him. It would be better to avoid her until the next evening.


	7. A mother's love

**_Author's note: _**

I apologize for Asch being slightly ooc. Oo But after seeing the mushroom road sidequest I just had to write this...  
"Hah hah! He's blushing!"  
- Anise Tatlin

Please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**A mother's love**

As he had closed the door, his sight fell upon a neatly folded pile of clothes on Luke's bed. Still dazed by the surprising encounter with his former fiancé, he grabbed the uppermost piece of dark fabric and unfolded it. Staring at the black coat, but not fully realizing what he was actually looking at, the image of her beautiful face was hovering through his hazy mind.  
Her golden locks of silky-soft hair, gracefully falling into her lovely face.  
The delicate color of her thin but gorgeous lips.  
Her pointy yet incredibly cute nose.  
And finally there were her enchanting eyes, shining brightly like two marvelous green gems.  
Unconsciously releasing a faint sigh, he shoved the pile of clothes to the footboard and settled himself on the bed. Either he was imagining things or else her beauty was growing with every time they got separated.  
Musing about the complicated situation, he closed his eyes.  
Thinking about Natalia always ended in a confusing turbulence of contradictory emotions.  
On one hand she was all he could think of as soon as he drifted off into his thoughts. He wished for her to be with him wherever he needed to go. He desired her soothing presence whenever the painful feeling of loneliness was about to take him down once again.  
The past ten years had taught him to be strong, to never reveal any of his emotions to anyone who was able to do harm. But that didn't mean those emotions did not exist. He was human after all, no doubt about that. And due to that, on the other hand, there was fear. The torturing fear of being rejected. Natalia remembered him as her dear childhood friend. As her part-time companion in their journey to free this world from the Score. But was that enough for her to return his love?  
She was so close but yet too far away for him to reach.  
With a frustrated groan he ruffled his hair and stood up. There was no point in reconsidering it over and over again.  
Besides there was another person he needed to talk to.

Strolling through the inner courtyard, distant memories flickered through his mind. His first sword training, endless rounds of playing tag or even hide and seek, hours of just sitting outside, enjoying the first warming rays of sun in spring.  
Shaking off the hazy memories he entered one of the manor's side-wings. After a quick glance around, he hurried down the corridor, eventually standing in front of a familiar door. Fighting back his growing restraint, he raised his left hand and gently knocked. The weak, nearly inaudible, response made him flinch in feelings of guilt. Cautiously he opened the door and slipped through the crack, closing it right after he entered the room.  
"Luke? So Natalia found you? I'm glad."  
Hearing the long lost name, the redhead's hands twitched visibly. Almost a little reluctant he turned to face his mother. As expected she was lying in her bed, looking as pale as a sheet of paper. Fighting down his urge to avert his eyes, he built up his usual emotional façade. Except now he was showing a rather unpracticed smile.  
Passing through the room, he picked up one of the wooden chairs and placed it near his mother's bed. As he sat down, he noticed the worry in Suzanne's eyes.  
"Is something troubling you, my dear?", she asked and her weak but caring voice suddenly made his throat feel tight.  
"I'm all right.", he managed to say.  
"It's just one of those headaches.", he added, imitating Luke's higher pitch of their voice, as the wrinkles on her forehead grew deeper in concern.  
"How about you? How do you feel?"  
It took him some real effort to keep his voice steady. Heavens, he could talk to any ever so ruthless criminal without any sign of fear but his voice was shaken by the sheer presence of his very own mother! To some extend he felt truly guilty for her current condition. He had made her worry far too much.  
A weary smile curled the corners of Suzanne's lips but the anxious gaze remained as it was.  
"I'm fine.", she answered and gently took his hand in hers.  
"I'm just tired. Please do not worry."  
Desperately searching for the right words, he dropped his gaze.  
"I'm sorry for… disappearing without informing anyone.", he mumbled and he meant what he said. He had never intended to worry his mother. Not ten years ago, not now.  
Intently examining the pattern floor to avoid her gaze, he didn't see the flicker in Suzanne's eyes, didn't realize her grip was getting tighter.  
"There is no need of apologizing.", she whispered and ran a hand through her son's hair.  
Looking up in surprise, his eyes met hers. And suddenly they seemed more alive, nearly glimmering knowingly. All the worry vanished and was replaced by true gladness.  
"As a mother I know both of my sons. Regardless of the time we spent apart. And I'm sure both of them would never do something that hurt me without their respectable reasons.", she explained and by now her smile was genuine. "I'm glad you came back."  
Startled he opened his mouth but closed it right again in lack of words.  
How did she know? Was this possibly what people called the motherly instinct?  
Gently squeezing his hand for a last time, she let go of it.  
"Your father will be here in a few minutes."  
Catching the meaning of her sentence, he got up and put the chair back to its place. At the moment he wasn't able to say something useful anyways.  
Opening the door he turned to face her once again, now unconsciously returning her smile.  
"Please take care of yourself… Luke."  
With a grateful gaze, he nodded and left his mother's room.  
Even if it had only been a short visit, he felt like a load was taken off his mind. He had been missing, even believed to be dead… he had definitely made her suffer.  
But still his mother cared for him as if nothing had ever happened at all. Considering that, it didn't matter to him that she knew as long as she kept it a secret. At least there now was a chance her state of health would improve.  
Leaving the manor he glanced up to the now crimson-tinged sky. Remembering the Necromancer's request the red-haired noble shivered. He didn't trust the malkuthian soldier. But regarding the fonon disassociation he had no other choice but to have faith in his abilities. He wasn't called the Father of Fomicry for nothing.  
Brushing away his memories of the soldier's last attempts of being a doctor, he set off for the castle.


	8. kill-or-cure remedy

**_Author's note: _**

If you like or dislike anything, please just tell me, so I can improve my writing. :D

Also please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now. :)

Well, have fun while reading! ;)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**kill-or-cure remedy**

As Asch entered the castle, he walked straight up to some of the maids. There was no time for him to search for the Necromancer.  
"May you tell me where I can find Colonel Jade Curtiss?", he asked and watched the maids blush.  
_How, for Lorelei's sake, did the replica get that popular with girls?_  
After an obeisant bow, one of the three maids raised her hand and pointed to the castle's left wing.  
"You will find him in one of the guestrooms near princess Natalia's bedroom, Master Luke.", she stuttered shyly and hurried away to proceed with her daily tasks.  
Of _course_ it had to be near Natalia's bedroom. How could he have expected something different?  
Slightly annoyed, he brushed the bangs of the unfamiliar hair style to the side. They kept falling into his eyes with every little movement. How was the replica even able to fight like this?  
Letting out a low snarl, he climbed the stairs which led to the first floor – and nearly bumped into Guy, who was simultaneously hurrying downstairs. Both men stopped abruptly and stumbled a few steps back. Suppressing a curse, Asch looked up into the count's face. Discomfort was visibly written all over it. It was more than obvious from what exactly he was fleeing.  
Remembering his role swap with Luke, Asch quickly transformed his rather annoyed expression into an authentically worried one.  
"Guy?", he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"  
Taking a quick look behind, the blond nodded nervously.  
"Y-Yeah.", he stammered, showing an insecure smile. "I was with Natalia… you know, being only with her is okay by now. But suddenly some maids came in… that was just…" A shiver ran through his entire body. "…too much.", he admitted.  
Nodding in feigned compassion, Asch stepped to the side, letting the trembling man pass. Slipping by, the young count patted Asch's shoulder.  
"I talked to her about your plea. She told me she didn't want to hurt you. She'll try to show a less chilly manner towards you."  
The redhead clenched his fists unconsciously.  
"Thanks.", he muttered and forced a smile.  
Why did that man have to share time with her anyway? They didn't fit together at all!  
But at least it seemed like Luke had prepared everything beforehand.  
Maybe there was now a chance to talk to her in private.  
As he watched Guy turning to leave, he remembered his original intention.  
"Guy?", he called. "Do you know which room Jade is staying in?"  
Smiling, the blond showed him the general direction.  
"It's the second room to the left from Natalia's. Just don't let him poison you like yesterday!"  
With that he chuckled and left.

Asch climbed the last few steps. A dark frown was carved into his face.  
The Necromancer poisoned the replica? That really didn't sound too tempting.  
Swallowing down the growing presentiment of danger, he knocked and turned the doorknob. Entering the room, he glanced around. A few ominous fon machines were scattered throughout the poorly lit chamber. Adjusting his eyes, Asch spotted a bizarre silhouette bend down over a study desk. Only the sound of a quill, constantly scratching over rough paper, was proving it to be alive.  
Clearing his throat, Asch closed the door behind himself.  
The Necromancer's swivel chair turned around with a horrifying screech. Asch suppressed an anxious shudder as the red eyes gleamed at him through the dim and flickering light of a single, old petrol lamp. The soldier's ever-present smile didn't improve the awkward situation at all.  
Observing the redhead's uneasiness, the Necromancer chuckled obviously amused.  
"My, what a face!", he singsonged. "I could really have confused you with Luke just now!"  
With a harsh snarl, Asch's face turned back to his usual composed expression.  
The Necromancer's eyes were as sharp as ever. There was really no point in trying to deceive them.  
With a quick movement of his hand, the soldier lit up the lamp and offered his guest a seat near his table. "Since there is no need in stretching this over the whole evening, would you please take off your shirt?", Jade asked, as Asch adjusted himself in the rather uncomfortable, wooden chair. Reluctantly doing as ordered, the red-haired already imagined the horrible experiments which the Necromancer was attempting to perform on him. Instead of showing up with a frightening fon machine, the soldier just took place on his swivel chair and studied his test object with an interested expression.  
Finally opening his mouth to speak, he rose to his feet. "You didn't feel any pain until now?"  
Shaking his head, Asch watched him picking up one of the machines. "No."  
At least it looked less painful compared to some of the others.  
"Then I will need to check if your fonons are already separating by themselves.", the Necromancer explained, although more to himself than to Asch.  
Eying him with distrust, Asch tapped his fingers on the chair's wooden armrest.  
"Already separating by _themselves_?", he repeated. "What do you mean?"  
The soldier chafed his chin, clearly searching for the right words to explain his statement.  
"You see, Asch.", he started and carefully placed the fon machine next to the redhead's left arm on his desk.  
"Your body fonon's are bound together by a certain chemical bond of elements. You can imagine it like a bridge between fonons. Since an original's and his replica's fonons attract each other to melt into one being, this particular bridges are exposed to an unnatural stress. Due to that they will eventually break. That results in your fonons separating from each other."  
Asch nodded in comprehension. Until now, everything had been quite easy to understand.  
Jade observed him for a few seconds, then he went on with his explanation.  
"To cure the fonon disassociation, we need to replace those bridges by stronger ones. But as I mentioned before, the natural connections of a body's fonons will only be broken by an unnaturally strong force."  
Already sensing what was going to follow, Asch sank deeper into his chair.  
"Since your fonons haven't started to separate by themselves yet - which isn't a surprise by the way, it took them seven years the last time - we will just _make_ them separate."  
The redhead returned the soldier's serious look without batting an eye.  
"There will be no possibility to wait until your fonons start to separate on their own.", the Necromancer answered the unasked question. Sometimes it seemed like he could read people's minds just like an ordinary person would browse through a newspaper.  
"I may not be around at that time. Replacing the chemical bonds between your fonons has to take place in a certain, narrow timeframe. As soon as it is exceeded, the fonon disassociation will go on beyond anyone's control."  
Letting out an annoyed grunt, Asch crossed his arms.  
"So you will separate my fonons by force. Which will result in that oh so well known pain. But how?"  
The Necromancer chuckled in amusement. "Injections."  
Watching the redhead's eyebrow twitch barely visible, his grin spread even wider.  
"You really have much in common with your replica.", he laughed, ignoring Asch's words of protest, and flicked a switch at the front of his fon machine.  
"As soon as I have confirmed that your fonons are still stable, I will inject a specific fluid into your circulatory system. It will trigger the fonon separation. The timeframe of replacing the bonds between your fonons starts in about twelve hours. You will receive another injection then. It contains the 'new bridges' to bind your fonons together. We will repeat this procedure every week, until all connections are replaced."  
Lowering his arms, Asch allowed the knelt down soldier to stick five electrodes to his upper body.  
"So that explains why Guy told me, you poisoned Luke yesterday. He went through the pain of his fonons separating.", the redhead concluded and shivered to the cold touch of metal on his chest. The Necromancer rose back to his feet.  
"How could he accuse me of poisoning someone?", he complained in feigned consternation.  
"When did I ever do something bad?", he chuckled.  
Leaning against his study desk, the Necromancer eyed his experimental victim.  
"Don't worry, Asch. This measurement won't hurt. It will be over in a few minutes."  
And with that he turned up the fon machine's power.


	9. Undesirable side effect

**_Author's note: _**

This chapter was rather hard to write. Oo I'm so glad it's done now! :)

If you like or dislike anything, please just tell me, so I can improve my writing. :D

Also please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now. :)

Well, have fun while reading! ;)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**Undesirable side effect**

The injection had been as painful as expected. After putting his shirt back on, Asch rubbed the reddening crook of his right arm.  
Jade had warned him beforehand: The separation of fonons usually started as soon as the fluid entered the patient's body.  
But since a certain amount of detached fonons was necessary for binding them back into their original place, a specific time had to pass until the following injection could be given.  
After the Necromancer had checked his body's functions for about half an hour, the redhead was released.  
Stumbling to his feet, he tried to clear his foggy mind. The first waves of dull pain had ceased just a moment ago.  
"Please get some rest.", he heard the soldier's voice as he steadied himself against a wall. Gritting his teeth, he straightened his back and drew a sharp breath.  
The Necromancer's therapies really were more of a torture than a remedy.  
As he noticed Jade's observing gaze, he forced an impassive expression. Far too proud for showing any weakness, Asch cleared his throat and strode to the chamber's door. It took him some effort but the soldier's serious expression softened.  
"I'll be back in twelve hours then.", the redhead uttered and turned to leave.

As soon as the door was shut behind, he sank against the closest half-column, which was decorating the wide hallway. Choking back a whimper, his fingers dug into his heaving chest. Beads of sweat covered his burning grimace of a face.  
_Damn it_, this was far worse than two years ago!  
As he bent over with a stifled groan, his vision blurred.  
"Luke?!"  
His head tilted backwards to the familiar, yet clearly terrified voice. Blindly searching for its source, he shook his head, desperately trying to clear his foggy eyesight. As something warm brushed the back of his hand, he grabbed it, held onto it tightly until the throbbing pain eased off gradually.  
"Luke?..."  
His eyes fluttered open, blankly staring into a blurred clutter of colors and shadows. Feeling his body go limp, he grabbed onto the next support his trembling hands could feel out. His support nearly yielded under his body's weight.  
"Luke! You're – heavy!", a second voice whimpered, as he felt himself sinking onto something big and… _fluffy_?...

Blinking into dim light, Asch made a rather pointless attempt to sit up. Before he even knew what was happening, two unexpectedly strong hands pushed him back into soft pillows.  
"Just stay put."  
The stern, but still caring voice made him flinch.  
"Natalia?...", he whispered, his voice as hoarse as a raven's caw.  
"And me!", cried a rather squeaky voice. That had to be Anise Tatlin.  
"Don't scare us like that, Luke, you moron! You nearly gave poor little Anise a heart attack! Booo!", she complained and poked his cheeks instead of hers.  
Brushing her hands aside with a muffled grunt, he rolled over to face both women.  
Instantly regretting it, he put a hand to his still aching head.  
"I said _stay put_, didn't I?"  
Ignoring the dunning undertone in her voice, he propped up his head on his hand.  
"As stubborn as ever.", the princess chided and watched him adjusting his body in a cushier position. Narrowing his eyes, he eyed the room.  
"Where am I?", he croaked. "How long have I been asleep?"  
Crossing her legs, the young princess returned his look.  
"You are in one of the guest rooms, the one right next to mine. Thanks to Anise and Tokunaga by the way. We carried you here, right after you collapsed in the hallway. You've been asleep for about two hours now." Her stern voice softened a little.  
"You really worried us. We called for Jade immediately, of course. He explained that he is currently performing a therapy on you, to strengthen your body or something like that. After checking on you, he shrugged it off as a mere side effect of said therapy. But you could have _told_ us. What would you have done if no one was around to help you?"  
Averting his eyes, he muttered a faint excuse. There was no strength left for complaining.  
The princess let out a tired sigh and rose to her feet.  
"I still have some work to do. Jade asked us to watch over you for tonight since you are a little feverish. Anise will stay here with you until I'm done. I will take over later."  
Sinking back into the pillows, he wearily hummed a nearly non-audible response.  
Barely noticing the princess' faint smile from the corner of his eye, he was overwhelmed by a deep, dreamless sleep.

For the second time his eyes flickered open with a muffled groan. The first soft rays of morning light fell through the castle's ornamented windows.  
Sitting up, he glanced around the room just to find the princess right next to his bed. She was sitting in an upholstered armchair, one leg neatly crossed over the other. A bulky book was resting in her lap and it seemed like she was totally engrossed in its contents.  
There was a wooden table tray standing beside her. It carried two plates, both piled up with freshly-baked pancakes, and several different jars of jam. The delightful smell of breakfast filled the entire room and made his stomach growl in protest. He hadn't been eating anything since his arrival in Baticul one day ago.  
The odd sound made her look up in surprise. "You're awake?"  
A faint smile flickered across her lovely face.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't notice. How do you feel?"  
The book in her lap was shut with a damped slap.  
Suppressing a yawn, Asch ran both hands through his messy and - unfortunately – terribly knotted red hair.  
This really wasn't how he had imagined their long-desired reunion. Well, he wasn't himself anyways. She still believed him to be Luke after all. He just had to keep up their little role-play.  
"Much better, thanks.", he replied, his eyes glued to the royal breakfast.  
Thankfully he was still much too tired and hungry to be tensed by her presence.  
Still smiling, the princess handed him one of the plates.  
"I've taken the liberty of ordering this. I hope pancakes are fine with you?"  
In fact he would have eaten anything right now, except octopus perhaps.  
"It is, thank you. And, well, I'm sorry for keeping you awake all night.", he muttered as he began to eat.  
The princess let out a tired sigh.  
"I'm all right, please do not worry. Due to tonight's big event I would not have slept very much anyways.", she admitted and her smile vanished.  
"Almost each and every family of Auldrant's nobility will be present in some way tonight. As Kimlasca's future queen I will represent our entire country. There are absolutely no mistakes allowed to me."  
The tension within her voice was clearly audible.  
Silently he wished to comfort her more than anything else. But getting any closer to her was a risk he could not take at this moment.  
"Luke?", the princess began after an uncomfortable silence.  
"May I ask you something?"  
Looking up from his breakfast, he nodded.  
"Where is Mieu?"  
The unexpected question made the redhead's jaw drop.  
_Mieu! That stupid, fluffy, little thing! Luke must have taken him along to Yulia City!_  
"Well…", he began, frantically searching his brain for a suitable answer.  
The princess studied him with a mixture of curiosity and doubt.  
"I - well - he wanted to visit Tear. You know, because she has _so much_ work to do and can't come here to visit us. He wished to keep her company."  
Hell, imitating Luke's voice was so annoying.  
Natalia raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? How did he get to Yulia City then?"  
She was as curious as ever.  
"Ginji was here yesterday. He brought some of Jade's fon machines to Baticul."  
The Necromancer would surely confirm this story, if she really went as far as asking him about it… wouldn't he?...  
"He took Mieu to Yulia City on his way back."  
Even though the princess didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer, she didn't demand another one. Fortunately the replica was still as stubborn as his original. She knew she wouldn't get far with insisting on an answer.  
With a sigh, her eyes went back to the book she had been reading.  
After a few seconds of quietly observing her, his attention turned back to his breakfast as well.  
Thankfully he had gained enough practice in lying over all this years. Otherwise she probably would have recognized him a moment ago. But why couldn't the replica think properly just once before he did something?  
"Stupid dreck…", he muttered into his pancake.  
"What did you just say?"  
Realizing his disastrous faux pas, the redhead's mind went blank.  
Well, it seemed like acting rash was written down in the genes somewhere… why coulnd't he have kept his mouth shut?!  
"Nothing?", he responded with best efforts to make it sound convincing.  
"You said something! Repeat it!", the princess demanded. Her eyes were narrowed and followed each and every of his movements.  
Snapping out of his state of shock, his mind circled in search for a reply.  
_Dreck, dreck, dreck_… Was there even a word existing that sounded similar?! Oh, why couldn't he have chosen a better known curse?!  
"Wreck!", he burst out, making her stare at him as if he'd just insulted her terribly.  
"I mean - My body, of course!", he corrected himself. "I'm a human wreck right now."  
Forcing an awkward smile, he silently begged for her to believe his ridiculous attempt of deluding her.  
Her sudden giggle made him relax in relief. _That again was a close call…_  
"My, you're really still a little dizzy, aren't you?", she snickered and rubbed her eyes with one hand.  
"And it looks like my lack of sleep makes me hear things. I guess we both should get some more rest. Jade told me he would check on you in about an hour. Would you mind if I leave you alone until then? I still need to prepare a few things for tonight as well."  
Returning her smile, he nodded.  
"Please don't overexert yourself, Natalia."  
"The same goes for you. Please get well until tonight. It would be sad if you didn't show up.", she replied and he could have sworn, her smile had grown a little.


	10. Black raven

**_Author's note: _**

Many explanations in this chapter. I'm sorry, I really hope it didn't get too boring! :)

If you like or dislike anything, please just tell me, so I can improve my writing! :D

Also please correct me, if you find any mistakes. I haven't written any stories in english for about two years now. :)

Well, have fun while reading! ;)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_**Tales of the Abyss! ****_All characters etc. belong to their rightful owner._**

* * *

**Black raven**

With a yawn, Asch got out of bed and stretched himself. His body was still aching, but by now the pain had become quite bearable. Roughly combing his fingers through his waist long, red hair, he decided to leave for the manor once Jade had given him the second injection. The thought made him shudder involuntarily.  
As soon as he got back to his (or better Luke's) room, he would take a badly needed shower and take a closer look at the costume which Luke had chosen for him. But there was still some time until the Necromancer came to visit his patient. Sitting back on the edge of the bed, he began to focus his entire mind on his opened fon slots.  
_Hey, replica._, he called. _Can you hear me?_  
Minutes passed silently.  
_Replica!_, he repeated impatiently.  
_Oh come on! Answer me!_  
"Hey Asch." The replica's voice eventually echoed through his original's thoughts.  
"Actually I prefer to be called Luke since you didn't want that name back.", he replied, his voice as cheerful as ever.  
Asch suppressed any scornful comment popping into his mind. He hadn't called for his replica to start a fight. Even if it somehow always ended up in one.  
"Is something wrong?", he heard his replica ask and suddenly his self-control was lost.  
That idiot hadn't even noticed!  
_Be glad I'm an expert at lying!_, he grumbled. _Otherwise we would've got busted! Why did you take Mieu along to Yulia City, huh? Do you even think once before you act?!_  
The replica abruptly fell silent. He really hadn't been thinking at all.  
Asch let out an annoyed growl as he rubbed his still throbbing head.  
Maybe it would have been better, if he had just stayed in Sheridan as planned before.  
"Perhaps we should have got busted."  
_What did you just say?!_  
Why did this stupid replica always have the opposite thoughts of his original? Weren't they supposed to be at least a little alike?!  
"Asch, sometimes you're really troublesome! What do you think will you do after this? Just go back to Sheridan pretending you are dead while everybody wants you back here? Even a blind man could see that Natalia still loves you, even if she believes you to be dead! And you still love Natalia, even if you're either too stubborn or too gutless to admit it in front of others!"  
_Why you-_, he tried to cut off his replica's ranting and raving.  
"Just propose to her, you coward!"  
_Oh yeah, you idiot. That's a __**brilliant**__ idea, really. Hey Natalia, the last time we really had some time on our own was ten years ago while playing tag in the courtyard as children. Well, would you please just marry me now?_  
"There was enough time you could have shared with her since we found out about you! You just refused every time we invited you to come along.", his replica nagged, obviously offended by his original's rough behavior.  
There was it again, their inevitable fight.  
Groaning in annoyance, Asch crossed his arms. What was that moron thinking? Well, in fact he was right with everything he had said… but still: It wasn't as easy as he thought! Natalia was a princess, no, soon she was going to be Kimlasca's _queen_. And what was he? An abandoned and replaced noble, a rude and bad-mannered soldier, even a dead man. There couldn't be anyone less suitable for her. In addition he would force her to make a tough decision she wouldn't have to make, if everything just stayed the way it was. He had seen that she was well and healthy. Wasn't that good enough already?  
"Judging by your silence I guess there is nothing more to talk about, huh?", his replica muttered and cut off their connection by himself. He sure had gained a lot of control over his mind and body. And a lot of confidence as well.  
Growling Asch put his plate back onto the table tray.  
A short knock on the door made him look up.  
"Come in.", he replied and watched the door open. As expected the Jade the Necromancer entered, his ever-present smile decorating his bespectacled face.  
"My, Asch, looks like you're in a rather bad mood today.", he chuckled while the redhead's frown deepened.  
"Well, no big surprise, actually you always are. You really haven't changed that much, have you?"  
Asch's piercing glare only made the Necromancer's smile widen in amusement. He really loved to tease the people around him, no doubt about that.  
"Spare your breath. You won't get anywhere good with provoking me.", Asch threatened as he glared into his counterpart's gleaming red eyes.  
"Instead of mocking people you better explain what happened to me yesterday. Did Luke suffer the same way?", he growled.  
He had intended to ask him himself just minutes ago. But somehow a proper talk seemed to be impossible between the both short-tempered redheads.  
The Necromancer eyed him for a moment before he put his leather bag with medical supplies onto the guestroom's study table.  
"No, he didn't." Turning back to his now startled patient, Jade crossed his arms behind his back.  
"I didn't expect it either at first, but your body seems to be a lot weaker compared to Luke's. I used the same dose for your injection as I did for him since it had worked rather well. Apparently for your body it turned out to be an overdose."  
"Why, for Lorelei's sake, could my body possibly be weaker?!", the hotheaded redhead retorted.  
"I've been through the entire training of an oracle soldier! I've been a **God-General**! That… that dreck couldn't even hold a sword right just three years ago!", he shouted.  
The Necromancer's unwavering calmness and his false smile were just as infuriating as the situation itself.  
He had lost his past, his name and home, his entire existence to his replica. He had always been able to calm himself, by remembering the fact _he_ was the original. _He_ had ten years more of experience in this rotten world! And now that replica was taking away even the last thing he had left?! He did not just defeat him on Eldrant… he was now even superior in physical and mental strength. He had surpassed his original in each and every section that was possibly comparable!  
What had he done to make life hate him as much as it did?  
The Necromancer had silently observed him for a moment until he opened his mouth for an answer.  
"It may be because your body was dead."  
Gritting his teeth audibly, Asch tried to keep his temper in check.  
"Explain.", he snapped.  
The Necromancer sighted.  
"My, where is Guy when you need him?"  
"Nobody needs him.", Asch hissed, painfully reminded of his former encounter with the young count.  
"Ah, today's youth. You're really making me feel old, you know?"  
Watching Asch's expression darken to a level he had never seen on a human being before, the Necromancer cleared his throat and began to explain. Teasing Luke hadn't been as half as dangerous as his original.  
"Well, Asch, when you died on Eldrant two years ago, Luke told me he felt something warm flow into him. All the time I believed it had been something like the 'Big Bang effect' in reverse. But considering you are still alive it may likely have been something different. Do you remember the time right after the fall of Akzeriuth? Luke later told us he was with us all the time. To be exact: His soul lived in your body while his stayed in a coma-like state. When your death occurred it might have been the other way around. 'Something warm' entered Luke's body. But 'something warm' wasn't just an amount of your fonons. It may have been your entire soul. Since a replica's body usually contains a part of its original, it is not too implausible that the original's soul is attracted to that part. If my theory is right, only your body died, while your soul silently lived on in Luke."  
The Necromancer paused for a moment, giving Asch a chance to speak up. As the redhead remained silent, he went on with his explanation.  
"Luke's body was dissolving as well since the incident on the Tower of Rem."  
Asch's eyes widened in surprise. So he hadn't been the only one suffering this pain and fear?  
"When Luke freed Lorelei, he told me, Eldrant collapsed completely. Floating midair inside the huge complex he eventually met Lorelei. At that time he was holding your dead body in his arms."  
Asch shuddered to that thought.  
"The last thing he remembered was that he saw his body dissolving when a warm light surrounded both of you. Simultaneously we saw a huge pillar of light emerging from Eldrant as we left for Tataroo Valley. Concluding from everything I just said, it is very likely that Lorelei took you along to the fon belt. Since all of you three share the same fonon frequency it could be possible that Lorelei, an entity formed entirely out of the seventh fonon, used its own body and power to resurrect your dead body and make Luke's stable again. That enormous task must have taken Lorelei about two years until you both were send back to Auldrant alive."  
Asch returned the soldier's look without batting an eye. He still hadn't got the answer he had asked for. Like reading his mind, Jade went on with his explanation once again.  
"Luke's body never was dead. He was just weak and his fonons were unstable. Considering Lorelei's great amount of power that must have been a lot easier to fix than resurrecting an entire body. Due to that fact it might be possible, your body does lack strength from his original state. Luke's on the other hand stayed exactly the way it was. It just became stable again."  
Asch lowered his gaze. So even if he was alive now, his death still had some consequences.  
A sullen grumble escaped the redhead's mouth as he watched Jade fill a syringe with a transparent liquid. He still didn't like the thought of the Necromancer giving him another injection, but leastways this one was going to make the pain disappear. Well, if it actually did, that is.  
But it wasn't like he had a choice anyway. The fonon separation had already begun. If the Necromancer's therapy didn't work like it was supposed to, his body would start to dissolve uncontrollably. Inevitably leading to his death once again.  
With a sigh he uncovered his right arm and let the Necromancer proceed with his work.  
Fretting over it really didn't get him anywhere.

After taking a long and refreshing shower back in the Fabre Manor, Asch wrapped himself into one of Luke's fleecy bathrobes. This really was life in pure luxury compared to his former life in the cathedral of Daath. Even as one of the six God-Generals, it had been the life of a soldier: Simple and yet tightly organized. There hadn't been much free time. Each and every second of his daily routine had been occupied by several missions, training for body and mind, rather bad-tasting meals and a short time in the bathroom. But even though it had been a tough life, he still had come to like it. At least there hadn't been any time for him to grieve over his long-lost past.  
But now it was gone like everything else. There wasn't any chance of going back to Daath without being recognized as Asch the Bloody, the God-General who had been killed on Eldrant.  
Once again he was forced to begin anew.  
But there was still some time to think about that. Right now there was a more important matter.  
The center of his attention was now the pile of black clothes he had put aside right after his arrival.  
At least Luke had chosen black. Black was neutral and went perfectly with his blood red hair.  
Laying the bathrobe aside, he put on the costume.  
A few minutes passed until he carefully observed himself in the mirror.  
Luke's choice had been better than expected.  
He was now wearing a perfectly fitting, black tailcoat. Eight golden buttons were shining on his chest while the area around them was neatly decorated with a detailed stitching of golden feathers from the tailcoat's high collar down to the waist. His legs were covered by simple black trousers, both ending in two black jackboots. Each of them was crested with the very same feather-pattern.  
Even if he had chosen something simpler, the outfit was accepted by its wearer.  
Maybe the ball wouldn't be as tiring as he had expected as well.


End file.
